Meddling Before a Date
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Mary Margret and David are a little apprehensive about their daughter's upcoming date, so they decide to take matters into their own hands.


_A/N So, my livestream was being AWFUL during that episode, but wasn't it beautiful? Wasn't that last moment AWESOME?! I love this ship. Anyway, enjoy this new piece and let me know what you think! Love! XO_

* * *

><p>"So." Prince Charming was leaning against the bar top at Granny's, a smug look on his face. Killian eyed him carefully, pushing away a plate of half-eaten food. "I hear you've got a date. You seem nervous."<p>

"Am not." Killian replied. He offered the man a crooked smile as he shoved his plate out of view. "And yes, Emma informed me that we are 'going out' tonight. Though I've yet to see how you're to be involved."

"I'm not, exactly." David said. He sat down on the stool next to the man and swiped away his water. "The only way that I'll be involved is by helping you." He said, taking a sip.

"And why would I need your help?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

David laughed, setting the glass back down. "When was the last time you went on a date?" He asked.

"Up until two weeks ago, I didn't know what a date was." Killian replied dryly. "You said you were going to help me, not mock me."

"Oh, I'm going to mock you, too." David said. "But I'm here to help. Now, come on. We've got some work to do."

"What kind of work?" Killian asked suspiciously.

David rolled his eyes, looking almost exactly like his daughter. "Jones, you can't spend your life wearing the same leather coat every day. It looks bad."

"Oye!" Killian said, coming to his feet. David matched him, still smiling like the devil. "I'm perfectly handsome all on my own, mate. No need to be offensive."

"Right, right." David said. "But the whole thing'll go more smoothly if you don't show up in the same coat and leather pants. Come on. Move."

"I like my leather pants." Killian muttered. David guided him out of the diner and onto the street, waving to Granny as he shut door behind him.

"In the car, Jones." He said, walking to his truck. "We've got three hours, and I can promise you, Emma will be getting ready, too."

"Great." Killian rolled his eyes. "You and your wife have decided to meddle. This is brilliant."

"Relax. It'll be fun." David smiled as the car engine roared to life. Killian shut his eyes and tried not to groan.

"I hate your kind of fun."

"I know you do."

XXX

"Emma!" Mary Margret flounced through their apartment, brilliant smile on her face. Emma looked up from her paperwork, an eyebrow raised. Mary Margret came to a halt in front of her daughter, eyeing her carefully. "What are you doing?" She asked brightly.

"Working?" Emma replied uncertainly. "Like I'm supposed to?"

"Emma." Mary Margret scolded. "You have a date three hours from now, and you're doing paperwork?"

"It's just a date." Emma said, pushing the papers aside. "It's not junior prom. I can get ready in twenty minutes."

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Mary Margret shook her head. She took her daughter by the hand and hauled her from her seat, half dragging her into the bedroom. "No way, young lady. I missed everything else about your life; you are _not _getting ready for your date in twenty minutes. We're going shopping, get your purse."

"I have plenty of nice dresses here!" Emma insisted.

"Not shopping, then." Mary Margret said, a clever gleam in her eye. "But manicures. Manicures, maybe makeup—oh! Maybe we can find someone to play with your hair. Regina could whip up some magic for it—"

"We are not going to Regina for my hair." Emma said.

"Fine." Mary Margret huffed. "But come on. This isn't just for you, you know."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Emma muttered. "What've you done with my brother?"

"Ruby's watching him." Mary Margret replied. The duo zoomed from the bedroom and back towards the door, Mary Margret picking up her purse along the way. "Figure I might as well take advantage of some free time while I have it."

"And you couldn't do it in a more practical way. Like napping." Emma almost grinned.

"Of course not." Mary Margret replied. Emma rolled her eyes affectionately and patted her mother on the shoulder, passing her to move towards the door.

"Come on." She said, heading out. "We don't have all day."

Mary Margret clapped her hands excitedly and followed close behind, closing the door with a grin. "This is so exciting!" She said as they walked down the stairs. "Your father never took me on any dates, either, so this really is new!"

"Mom, stop it, that's embarrassing."

"God, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that."

XXX

The bells on the door of Mr. Gold's shop tinkled in the wind. Killian Jones reemerged, breathing heavily and with both hands solidly attached.

"Come on, let's go." He said, opening up the car door. David watched him suspiciously, letting the engine idle.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He said. "In fact, I'm a little concerned that you did."

"Don't be." Killian replied, looking impatient. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I just needed the proper occasion"

"I don't blame you for that." David shrugged, moving for the keys. "But why now?"

Killian rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling almost frantically as he flexed his new hand. "You said it yourself, mate." He said. "I have a date. You can't get much more special than that."

David huffed with laughter as they pulled away, turning back onto the main road of town. "You can, actually, but never mind." He said. "I think it'll be a surprise." He said. "I just hope you didn't sell your soul."

"Don't have a soul to sell." Killian replied. "No, the Dark One owed me a favor. We're all settled up."

"That's not concerning." David said. They drove through a parking lot, physical excitement coming off Killian in waves.

"Nothing could go wrong now." He insisted, clambering out of the car.

"Just keep telling yourself that." David said, following suit. "Now, come on. In and out. Ten minutes."

"What, here?" Killian eyed the miniature store suspiciously. "I've seen more variety on the ships I've plundered."

"Yeah, no plundering here, _mate_." David said, taking him by the arm. "In. We're down to nine."

"No need to be pushy." Killian insisted, taking his arm back.

David snorted—actually snorted—and shoved the pirate into the store. "Move, Jones."

"Moving!"

XXX

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Emma muttered. Angela—better known as Goldilocks—smirked down at her as Emma wiggled in the make-up chair.

"You'll thank me later." Mary Margret said, one seat over. Another stylist, one even Mary Margret didn't recognize, gently brushed mascara over her eyelashes.

"So," Goldilocks said, popping her gum and smoothing concealer over Emma's cheeks. "This your first date?"

"Technically." Emma said. "I mean, we've done other things together before—we traveled through time, and honestly, I'm surprised he didn't count that as a date."

"This is your first 'official' date." Mary Margret interrupted. "Where the two of you can actually sit down for an hour instead of fighting off snow monsters instead."

"Right." Emma sighed. She paused, for a moment, fighting back a smile. "Although, you know, he did take me to my first ball."

"He did not!" Mary Margret sat up straight. "Emma, you didn't tell—well, I mean, I guess you were Leia at the time, but oh my goodness! Emma!"

Emma fought back her laughter and let Goldilocks start swiping on her blush, still trying to hold herself still. "I don't see why you guys enjoyed those so much." She managed. "Of course, I'm guessing Regina didn't rudely crash all of your balls."

"We only really got to have one." Mary Margret said wistfully. "We should have one here! Maybe when we have some high schoolers, though. We can set up a prom, and everyone in town can come—"

"Wait until we have some high schoolers first." Emma chuckled. "It'll be more fun to watch that awkwardness when it rolls around."

"Imagine Henry's first prom." Mary Margret sighed dreamily. "Thank goodness for cameras; I wouldn't want to miss that."

"I don't want to think about it." Emma insisted, fighting back her smile. "He's growing up way too fast."

"They always do." Mary Margret smiled knowingly. Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back when Goldilocks told her to, closing her eyes and letting the woman applies her eye shadow.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margret said, a smile in her voice. "You're going to have so much fun tonight."

"Yeah." Emma said, eyes still closed. "I think so, too."

XXX

Killian paced at the bottom of the staircase, his new clothes itching against his skin. David leaned against the stairwell, watching the man with a poorly hidden smirk.

"Give it a few more minutes." David said, glancing at his phone. "Mary Margret will text when she's ready."

"This shouldn't be so nerve-wracking." Killian muttered. He worried at the rose between his fingers, passing it between his hands and reveling at the feeling. "Was it this bad for you?"

"What?" David asked, looking surprised. "Worse, I guess. I never really dated Snow; I mean, hell, I chased her halfway across her own kingdom. Things were a little bit different back then."

"You're not wrong." Killian replied. The rose danced between his hands, and he bounced on his heels.

David's phone buzzed. Killian whipped around, eyes wide and nervous.

"She's ready." David said, fighting down his laughter. His face turned stern, then, and he eyed Killian fiercely. "You treat her well." He said. "Pay for dinner, and if you take her home—" He stopped himself and closed his eyes. "Just—don't tell us if you take her home, but if you hurt her—"

"You'll kill me." Killian finished. "Mate, if I hurt her, I will help you kill me. You have my word."

David hesitated, watching the pirate a moment longer. "Good." He said with a nod. "Now go on up."

"At last." Killian smiled. He made his way up the stairs two at a time, but not before glancing back. David met his eye.

"Thank you, mate." Killian said, saluting the prince. "I—thank you."

"You're welcome." David said. "Now go."

"Aye, aye." Killian flew up the stairs, making it to the landing before David had finished laughing.

He hesitated, just outside the door. His heart pounded in his chest, beating so loud that he swore everyone could hear.

"You can do this." He told himself. Killian lifted a hand, knocked, then took one long step back from the door. He heard the lock come undone, and then quickly hid his hand behind his back, rose included.

Emma Swan opened the door, and Killian thought he was going to faint.

"Emma," He said, taking a breath. "Emma—wow."

"Well, that's flattering." Her smirk was there, painted across her face and—Killian couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Emma's smile only grew as she waited for him to speak. "Come on, Captain." She teased.

"Right, sorry." Killian sputtered. He took his arm out from behind his back, holding out the rose for his lady love to take. He smiled as her eyes went wide, taking in his new addition.

"Well," she said. Her hand trembled as she took the rose, holding it up to her nose for a sniff. "What am I going to call you now, Captain Hand?"

"Doesn't quite have the same ring to it, now does it?" Killian teased. He held out his arm, and Emma took it, rose dangling between her fingers. "Leave that here, love." He insisted, ushering her inside.

"Yes, sir." Emma teased. "But, dare I ask, where are we going?"

"You'll love it." Killian said, watching as she set the rose on the counter inside. "It's a surprise."

"As long as it's not another ice monster, I'm fine." Emma slipped her arm into his with a laugh. Together, they descended the stairs and walked out into the night, laughing quietly with their heads close to one another.

David emerged from his hiding place and ran up to the apartment, swinging open the door to find Mary Margret inside.

"We did good?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"We did good." Mary Margret smiled. Her husband cradled her gently and kissed her cheek, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Good." He said. "At least we did something right."

The apartment filled with laughter. Outside, Killian and Emma disappeared around the corner, their own laughter floating upward and onward into the sunset painted sky.


End file.
